It is found that the prior art sole is a solid member and so air convection cannot take place since there can be no massive transfer of material. Hence, soles made of porous material have been developed to meet this need. However, such soles cannot provide sufficient air convection and are still unsatisfactory in use.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved sole which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.